


Dreams You'd Like To Share

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Seems there's never enough blankets to go around. (07/24/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip Tucker stirred in his sleep, coming half-awake and pulling his blanket tighter. Downing two cups of decaf synth-coffee with dinner had seemed like a good idea at the time. The hot dark liquid hadn't tasted too much like the real thing but it sure was having the same effect on his bladder. He tried to ignore the sensation of fullness, willing it away and himself back to sleep. The act of thought and concentration only served to force his mind higher and further out of sleep. With a sigh he tossed the blanket aside and sat up on the side of the bed.

The air in the dimly lit cabin was cool and the duralloy floor under his feet was almost cold enough to force him back into bed. He shivered a little as he felt prickles run over the exposed skin of his chest and arms. Enterprise's life-support system lowered the temperature in the cabins during sleeping hours both to conserve power and provide a more comfortable sleeping environment. At that moment Trip wasn't sure that was such a great idea no matter what Earth's finest sleep psychologists and physiologists thought.

A sleep-muffled voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Where...going?"

Trip stretched his arms behind his back enjoying the feel of sleepy muscles being pulled tight and then let loose; it was almost like an orgasm, though not as much fun, especially when Malcolm Reed was around.

"Going to see a man about a horse," Trip replied and stood up, wavering slightly on his feet and yawning widely.

"Well tell him to keep his hands off that horse," Malcolm said. "I'm not done riding it yet."

Trip paused and turned in the darkness, a genial smirk on his face. "Damn, you're an optimist after all, Mal." he said.

Malcolm replied with an inarticulate yawn and grunt that might have been "Snorg" or possibly "Snork," and rolled onto his side.

A couple of quick steps across the cold floor took Trip into the cabin's small bathroom. He took care of his business in the darkness, not wanting the glare of lights in his sleepy eyes and finished up quickly; determined to return to bed, cuddle up with Malcolm and get back to snoring before he came too awake to sleep.

Rubbing his arms and he quickly crossing the cabin he found the Enterprise's tactical officer had rolled over in his sleep pulling the lone blanket along with him. Trip slid himself and his goose bumps into bed and pulled on the edge of the blanket.

"C'mon Mal, give it up would you? It's cold in here."

Malcolm's only reply was to roll up against the wall pulling the blanket out of Trip's grasp.

"Damn," Trip cursed to himself. He considered just grabbing the edge of the blanket and giving it a good yank. But disturbing Malcolm in his sleep was akin to prodding a hibernating bear with a sharp stick. Sure you could do it, but you'd likely pull back half a stick or half an arm.

With a sigh Trip slid back off the bed and padded across the cold room. Half seeing, half feeling, he found his storage unit and pulled out a second blanket. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cape and quickly got back into bed. He had time enough to wonder how he was ever going to get back to sleep before his eyes closed and he faded away into dreams.

Malcolm Reed shivered and turned in the darkness. His eyes fluttered open as he reached for his blanket and grabbed only empty air.

"Wha...?" He thought half-articulately to himself.

He was in Trip's cabin, clad only in his standard issue blue undershorts and no t-shirt, (not an unexpected or unwelcome situation) and he was freezing (which was both). Rising up on one elbow he knew immediately why. The lovely and multi-talented Mr. Tucker had stolen the blanket, wrapping up in it like some enormous sandy-haired caterpillar.

"Trip?" he asked and reached over and tugged on the edge of the blanket.

The ship's chief engineer only continued to snore lightly in reply.

"Trip!?" Malcolm demanded more loudly and gave the blanket a real tug.

Trip rocked forward then back, but remained steadfastly asleep and in possession of the blanket.

"Right then," Malcolm muttered. He braced one foot against the bunk's plastic footboard, grabbed the edge of the blanket with both hands and pulled hard.

He was rewarded with the amusing sight of one Commander Tucker coming quickly awake as he rolled over in the bed, nearly catching himself at the edge, then pitching over. The engineer landed on the floor with a satisfying thump.

"Blanket thief," Malcolm growled as he leaned over the edge and looked down on the stunned engineer. Satisfied with his victory he returned to his side of the bed.

Trip Tucker laid on the floor where he'd tumbled, a little dazed, but mostly too sleep-sodden and heavy to bother getting back up on the bed just yet. Oddly he'd fallen on a blanket. Finally feeling the cold hard floor beneath him he staggered sleepily to his feet, grabbed the blanket and got back in bed.

For a moment he considered showing Malcolm exactly why you didn't toss Trip Tucker out of bed so easily. But listening to Malcolm's slow steady breathing, and feeling the warmth of his closeness he settled for spreading the blankets over them both, drawing Malcolm into a gentle spoon and letting sleep have its way.


End file.
